sexoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexout Common Resources Installation Guide
Prerequisites Minimum Requirements The following mods are necessary for a basic, functional SCR: *Nordlands Mesh & Texture pack *Bondage Toys by Spectrum Warrior *Vegas Chokers by adriant1978 *SexoutZAZ by MasterChris *SexoutTryout by Loogie Extended Requirements The following mods are only necessary if you plan on using SexoutStore or SexoutPregnancy, or any mod that requires them. *Collection of Sexy Attire by Shadowtroop *Refugee Outfits for Type 3 by Exeter *Ghost Armor Conversion Revamp by Ken1945, Bunsaki & Rikai *Ghost Variants by brokencrash *Revenags Bouncing Type 3 Clothing *Julia Chang set by GSBmodders *Tomb Raider Type 3 *Mantis Zero Suit Samus and More - Type 3 for NV by Primantis *Reflex Armor S-07 for TYPE 3 a Mantis Retexture by static07 and Primantis *Bunny Suit by Crayne *BDSM stuff by GSBModders *DragonGirlDress by Jonas *EvilRunner & User29's Maternity Clothes Installing the Minimum Requirements : NOTE: The following guide is also suitable for manual installs (NOT RECOMMENDED). Follow the instructions exactly, but instead of placing files into their own folder, extract them directly to your Fallout New Vegas\Data\ folder. Creating a fomod is by far the safer option, and is greatly recommended. Installing SCR Additional Resources #First, make sure you have the latest version of MCM installed (though you should have installed it when installing the Sexout framework itself). #Next, create a folder on your desktop (or wherever is convenient), named something like "SCR Additional Resources". #Download Nordlands Mesh & Texture pack, available here. The file you want is SexoutMeshes20120206.zip, not the update (unless you have an ancient, previous version installed). #Extract the "meshes" and "textures" folders into the folder you created earlier. #Download Bondage Toys by Spectrum Warrior, available here. Click "Download" at the bottom of the first post - it will take you to Mediafire to download the actual file (AR_4_SCR_2012.07.25.7z). #Open the archive, navigate to the data folder, and extract Meshes and textures folders to your SCR Additional Resources folder. Allow them to merge with the folders already in place. Do NOT put st.esp in your folder - it is not necessary. #Download Vegas Chokers by adriant1978, available here. You want the latest version. #Open the archive, and extract VegasChokers.bsa to your SCR Additional Resources folder. Do not extract VegasChokers.esp, it is not necessary. #Rename VegasChokers.bsa to SexoutCommonResources - VegasChokers.bsa. #Now, double-check the structure of your SCR Additional Resources folder. You should see the following at the top level: #*'meshes' #*'textures' #*'SexoutCommonResources - VegasChokers.bsa' #If your folder looks correct, open FOMM. #Click on "Package Manager", then click on the little arrow next to "Add Fomod" and select "Create fomod from folder". #Select your SCR Additional Resources folder, and click OK. The newly-created fomod will appear in your mod list to the left. Select it, and click "Activate". Allow it to overwrite as necessary. Once you have completed this step, take a breather. You will rarely, if ever, need to touch or update this fomod again. Then continue on to the next step, Installing Sexout ZAZ. Installing Sexout ZAZ #Create a folder on your desktop (or other convenient location) entitled something akin to "Sexout ZAZ 06-08-2012". #Download the main esp, SexoutZAZ.esp, available in the first post here. You do not need either of the text files that start with ZAZBDAnimations List, they are only for modders. #Place the SexoutZAZ.esp file into your SexoutZAZ folder. #Next, click the link beneath where it says "DATA PACK 06-08-2012". This will take you to Mediafire, where you will download the ZAZ data pack, called ZAZ-DataPack_20120806.7z. #Open the ZAZ-DataPack_20120806.7z archive. Navigate to ZAZ-DataPack_20120806\Data\. #Extract Meshes, Sounds, and Textures folders to your SexoutZAZ folder. #Double-check your structure. You should now see, in your Sexout ZAZ folder: #*'Meshes' #*'Sounds' #*'Textures' #*'SexoutZAZ.esp ' #If this is correct, open FOMM and click on Package manager. Click or select "Create fomod from folder" as we did in the previous installation. #Select your Sexout ZAZ folder, and click OK. #Once the fomod is created, again select it in the list on the left and click "Activate". Installing Sexout Tryout Tryout is a somewhat more involved install, with its own requirements. Read the wiki installation guide located at (not yet created), or read the first post here for detailed information on how to install it and its prereqs. Installing the Extended Requirements : Please note again that this is not necessary UNLESS you are planning on using Sexout Pregnancy, Sexout Store, or any mod that depends on them (e.g. Sexout Breeder, Sexout Agent, etc). #First create a folder on your desktop (or other convenient location) entitled something akin to "SCR Extended Resources". #Download A Collection of Sexy Attire by Shadowtroop, located here. #*Open the archive and navigate to Sexydresses1.0\. #*Extract the Meshes and Textures folders to your SCR Extended Resources folder. Do not extract the .esp file, it is not needed. #Download Refugee Outfits for Type 3 by Exeter, located here. You only want Refugee Outfits for type 3, you do not need the world model fix esp. #*Open the Refugee Outfits for type 3-38014-1.7z archive, and navigate to Data. #*Extract Meshes and Textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. Do not extract NVRefugee Outfits.esp, it is not needed. #Download Ghost Armor Conversion FNV Revamp by Ken1945, Bunsaki, and Rikai, available here. #*Open the Ghost Conversion Revamp-39543-1.7z archive, and navigate to data. #*Extract meshes, sound, and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. Do NOT extract the esp, it will literally give you cancer and set your favorite pet on fire. #Download Ghost Variants by brokencrash, available here. You only need the file called v3_1 Ghost Variants. #*Open the v3_1 Ghost Variants-41657-1.7z archive, and navigate to v3_1 Ghost Variants\V3.1 Ghost Variants\Data. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. DO NOT EXTRACT ANY OF THE ESPs. Seriously. #Download Revenags Bouncing Type 3 Clothing, available here. This one is a little more involved, so pay attention. #*You need to download BB Armors Nexus 1-st Package, BB Armors Nexus 2nd Package, BB Sexy Sleepwear (which is under "Updates"), BB Armors Type 3 Replacer, and (optionally) any packs related to whichever DLC you have. #*Open the BB Armors Nexus 1-st Package-40227.7z archive. #*Navigate to Alice Murray Outfit\Data\. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. You do not need the esp. #*Repeat the previous two steps for each outfit in the pack (Jill Valentine BSAA, Lady Outfit, Nida Schuetlich, Tactical Clothing, Tomb Raider, Tribal Armors). You always just need the meshes and textures, never the esp files. #*Open the BB Armors Nexus 2nd Package-40227-1-0.7z archive. #*Navigate to Asharas Formal Clothing\Data\. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. You do not need the esp. #*Repeat the previous two steps for each outfit in the pack (Courier Merc, Ixia Armor, Jailhouse Rockette, NV Type3 Leather Armors, Persona and Secret, Wasteland Courier). Again, you always just need the meshes and textures, never the esp files. #*Open the BB Sexy Sleepwear-40227.7z archive. Navigate to Data. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. You do not need the esps. #*Open the BB Armors Type 3 Replacer -40227.7z archive, and navigate to Data. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #*For any of the DLC packs, open the archive, navigate to Data, and extract meshes to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #Download the Julia Chang set by GSBmodders, available at the bottom of the first post here. #*Open the fallout nv julia chang.7z archive, and navigate to DATA. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #Download Tomb Raider Type 3 by Redline_C64, available here. #*Open the TombRaider-10362.7z archive, and extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #Download the Mantis Zero Suit Samus and More - Type 3 for NV by Primantis, available here. #*Open the Mantis Zero Suit v1-1 7z-38776-1-1.7z archive, and extract meshes, sound, and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. You do not need the esp. #Download the Reflex Armor S-07 for TYPE 3 a Mantis Retexture by static07 and Primantis, available here. #*Open the Reflex Armor S-07 for TYPE 3 a Mantis Retexture-35271.rar archive, and navigate to Reflex Armor S-07 Mantis\Data\. #*Extract meshes and textures to your SCR Extended Resources folder. You do not need the esps. #Download Bunny Suit for Dimonized Type3 by Backsteppo, available here. #*Open the BunnySuit0_3-5052.7z archive, and navigate to BunnySuit0_3-5052.7z\Data\. Extract the meshes and textures folders to your SCR Extended Resources folder. You do not need the esp. #Download GSBmodders BDSM stuff, available here (click the Mediafire link). #*Open the data.7z archive, and extract meshes and textures folders to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #Download The Dragon Girl Dress for Type 3 by jonas, available here. #*Open the Dragongirl V3 total overhaul-42888-3.7z archive, and navigate to dragongirl v3\data\. #*Extract meshes and textures folders to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #Finally, download EvilRunner & User29's Maternity Clothes, which is available toward the bottom of the first post here. You have a choice between a mediafire download and a rapidshare download, which one you choose doesn't matter. #*We have already installed all the necessary prerequisites listed in the post, so don't worry about that. #*Open the MaternityClothesFull.7z archive, and navigate to Data. #*Extract Meshes and Textures folders to your SCR Extended Resources folder. #Now, check your folder structure - after all that, you should only have 3 folders at the top level of your SCR Extended Resources folder: #*'Meshes' #*'sound' #*'Textures' #If you have any stray esps that got included, now would be the time to delete them. #Open FOMM, click on Package Manager, click on "Create fomod from folder". #Select your SCR Extended Resources folder and click OK. #Go grab a drink, use the restroom, fix yourself a snack, whatever - this is going to take a while. #When the fomod is finally finished, it will appear on the left-hand list as usual. #Select it and click "Activate". Allow it to overwrite anything it needs to. Pray to your god if ye have one, that you never have to do that again. On that note, it is highly recommended to go into your Fallout New Vegas/mods/ folder, and make backup copies of SCR Additional Resources and SCR Extended resources, and keep them somewhere safe. Re-installing is a lot less painful if you already have your resource packs ready-made. Don't go running to the hills just yet - we have one more short step before we're done. Installing Sexout Common Resources Main Files #Download SexoutCommonResourcesYYYYMMDD.V.zip, located at the bottom of the post here. You are usually going to want the latest version (it is updated nearly daily), and the version is noted by the numbers on the end of the file - year month day.version (version is usually going to be 1, it only increments if there are multiple releases in the same day). #Download SexoutCommonResourcesDataYYYYMMDD.V.zip, from the same post as above. #Do NOT download SexoutCR_NVEC_Complete unless you are actually using NVEC complete. If you are, install this the same way as the other two files. #Open FOMM, click on Package Manager, click on "Add Fomod". Select SexoutCommonResources.YYYYMMDD.zip and click OK. #Once it shows up in the list on the left, select it and click "Activate". #Repeat the previous two steps for SexoutCommonResourcesDataYYYYMMDD.V.7z. Load Order While the load order of Sexout plugin esps is usually not important (with a few notable exceptions), esm load order IS VERY IMPORTANT. Use the following load order, or else your game will almost certainly crash and burn: : Sexout.esm SexoutCommonResources.esm SexoutPregnancyV3.esm SexoutSlavery.esm SexoutLegion.esm SexoutStore.esm Category:Installation guides